Ninjago Dare Show (PLUS OC's!)
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: Hey guys! we (Karina, Claudia, Christina, Gloria, Max and Alessandro) decided to make a dare show! this is not THAT agressive but anyways... HAVE FUN GIVING US YOUR DARES! [Claudia x Alessandro (real life and fanfic :L -Claudia )] [OC x OC] [Ninja x OC]
1. Episode Dare 1: Wut Dat Hell?

**Hi guys were back! as you can see from the title were going to make a Ninjago Dare show! finally! you can PM us the dares and **_**other stuff.**_**.. Anyways here are the people you can dare:**

**Kai**

**Jay**

**Cole**

**Zane**

**Lloyd**

**Nya**

**Darreth (WE ALL HATE HIM DARE HIM NOW!)**

**Sensei Wu**

**Lord/Sensei Garmadon**

**Misako**

**OverLord**

**(OC's)**

**Rosetta**

**Janet**

**Hanna**

**Christy**

**Jewels**

**Stripe?**

**(Us)**

**Karina (PLZZZ DO IT! -Karina)**

**Claudia**

**Christina**

**Gloria**

**Max (DO IT! btw he's Karina's bro ;) )**

**Alessandro**

**;) Dont be to harsh on them/us okay?**

**Now lets get on with **_**OUR**_ **dares!**

**PS. We are free for suggestions on dares :D**

* * *

><p>Karina: Hi welcome to Ninjago Dare show! I'm one of your hostess tonight! (technically day) and Claudia's the second one!<p>

Claudia: Why am I always second? Anyways Hi!

Alessandro, Gloria, Christina and Max: How about us?

Karina: Oh and them too!

Claudia: Lets start off with _our_ dares!

Karina: First one is from me!

Everyone: Oh no…

Karina: This one is for Kai..

Kai: Why does everyone hate me?

Max: Meh

Christina: *Gives everyone but Kai the look*

Karina: Well… Your dare is to Flirt with Hanna!

Hanna & Kai: … *Are you kidding me face* That's easy!

Karina: In front of your fangirls!

Everyone: 0-o

Kai: Fine… *Kisses Hanna in front of their Fangirls*

Random Fangirl: I hate you Hanna! Kai is mine! *crying*

Random Fangirl 2: No hes mine!

*Screaming and arguing*

Hanna: 0-o…

Kai: K.. at least i have fans

Christina: *Troll face* I DARE CLAUDIA AND COLE TO… #CODIA KISS

Claudia and Cole: HELL NAAAAAWWWWW!

Max: Oh yes… *Rubbing his hands together evilly*

Alessandro: B-But Claudia's mine!

Everyone: 0-0

Claudia: What did you just say again? *I'LL KILL YOU FACE* *blushing*

Karina: WAIT!

Claudia and Cole: *about to kiss, Claudia gagging* Huh?

Karina: *draws a helmet on both of them* K now kiss

Christina, Claudia, Alessandro, Janet and Cole: ...

Alessandro: *beet red-faced* Anyways… Moving on, I dare Max to use Thor's hammer to jub Jay's face!

Everyone: Srsly. Wut. Da. Hell.

Alessandro: Nope?

Everyone: Nope.

Alessandro: Nawwwwwwww.

Jay: AAAAAAAAAANNNNND my turn. *waggles his fingers* I daaaaaaareeee… I dare Lloyd to dare Cole to dare Zane to dare Nya to kiss me!

Claudia to Jay: You need to teach me your ways.

Jay: So what? So you can dare someone to make Alessandro kiss you?

Claudia: F NO! *blushes*

Karina: F YES!

Nya: .. I'll kiss you anyways Jay

Jay: YASSS *fist bump*

*Nya kisses Jay but Jay gets zapped*

Jay: ?

Nya: *smirks and shoes she has a buzzer on her lips?*

Christina: French kiss!

Gloria: All right, all right, my turn. I dare Sensei Celestia-

Karina: Sensei **Wu.**

Gloria: Whatevs, anyway. I dare #Classandr-

Claudia, Cole and Alessandro: NOO! NOO! NOOOOOOO!

Janet: :L

Lord Garmadon: HEYYYYYYYY.

Everyone: Really Garmadon. Really.

Lord Garmadon: SCREW THE HATERZ! I dare Darreth to kill himself

Everyone: *YAY FACE* 10 CLAPS FOR LORD GARMADON!

Karina: This is starting to turn adbridged

Claudia: *texting on Year 7 chat* WAIT WHAT?! DARRETH IS HERE?! EW! OH WAIT THANK GOD GARMADON DARED HIM TO KILL HIMSELF!

Darreth: NOOOO I'M TOO AWESOME AND HANDSOME TO DIE!

Christina: Damnnn I didn't realise Satan was your dad! Why didn't you tell me! This is big news! Guys! Get the champagne!

Claudia: *facepalm* nopenopenopenopenopenopenope

Karina: NO you are not, and yes you TOTALLY deserve to die… Wait who is Satan?

Christina: You don't want to know….

Karina: What? is it an 'inappropriate' thing?

Claudia and Christina: *not again face*

Everyone sans the Ninjas and kunoichi: WELL THATS ALL FOR TODAY!

Ninjas and Kunoichi: WHAT?! NO!

Karina: So you actually want to be dared?

Ninjas and Kunoichi: NOOOOOO

Max: Oh yes you do

Karina: When did you become so evil?

Max: …

Everyone: Anyways BYE!


	2. Episode Dare 2: Evil Dares

**Claudia: Hi guys, we're back with another chapter of Ninjago Dare Show!**

**Christina: *shoves Claudia's face to the table* #Claussandro!**

**Claudia: ARGH GET OFF!**

**Christina: *sitting on Claudia* Nope, b****.**

**Claudia: Who knew you could be so f***ing heavy?!**

**Karina: Uh.. Some technical difficulties, we'll be back!**

* * *

><p>Claudia: Finally! *rubs her sore arm*<p>

Christina: *troll face*

Claudia: Hey that's my line!

Everyone: XD

Claudia: I DARE CHRISTINA TO KISS SENSEI CELESTIA!

Christina: EW!

Everyone: DO IT! DO IT!

Kairna: NO! We need to do the reviewers dares

Claudia: _i got a sore throat_

Karina: K… the first one in this chapter is from Ninja31254! and its for Nya

Nya: …

Kairna and Claudia: Your dare is to kiss… darreth?

Nya and Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Max: *Pushes Nya to darreth* *huff* I hate Darreth *huff* but who cares? *huff* this is going to be fun! *huff*'

Karina: *Staring at Max*

Max: What?

Karina: Typical evil

Max: ….

Nya: *Sneaks away*

Christina: Oh no you don't!

Nya: :'( I have to do it don't I?

Everyone: Yep

Nya: Fine… Kisses Darreth quickly

Karina: The next dare is from Clovercream its to… *wide eyes with excitement* dare Kai, Cole Jay, Zane, Sensei Wu, Nya, Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd and Misako to jump into an active volcano!

Everyone: O-O

Karina: Thats not all! *flashes cheeky smile* Clovercream also dares all the host and co-host to push all the ninja into shark infested water!

Us (basically us! XD): *Fist bump*

Ninjas: …

Kunoichi: How about us?

Everyone: *jumps* How, what? when did you all get here?

Hanna: Meh we saw a sign that said 'ninjas getting dared -' so we thought it would be fun to watch

Ninjas: evil…

Garmadon: Huh? *fall down of chair throwing popcorn everywhere

Karina: I guess you could be in the dare *evil smile*

Max: woah the tables have been turned today!

Claudia: Who cares about f****ing tables? Just do the dare!

Ninjas plus Mentors: No…

Christina: I will MAKE YOU! *kicks them off the… wait… where are we?*

Gloria: *while everyone except us are falling* Leave a suggestion to the place where we are daring them!

Alessandro: I dun think that made sense

Karina: Nor does jub!

Alessandro: JUB JUB JUB JUB!

Ninjas, Mentors & Kunoichi: *Come back from the volcano all scorched up except Kai*

Kai: ;)

Karina: Time for the next dare!

Everyone: OH GOD NO! WE JUST CAME OUT OF THAT PIT!

Janet: Too bad *Pushes them off*

Gloria: Hey we were supposed to do that!

Max: Rewind!

'djfbawgjvfbhwebtuheBri b YI*'

Everyone: …

Max: How was I supposed to know what sound does rewind make?

Everyone: ..True that...

Karina: Anyways… *Us push the ninjas off the who-knows-whats-it-place*

Jay: Back!

Claudia: How did you get up here so fast?

Jay: Ninja. Of. Lightning. Duh  
>Claudia: …<p>

Jay: *Tackles Cordelia for the remote*

Christina: Wait… Cordelia is our camera _woman_?

*Fighting for the off remote*

Karina: Wait n-! *dives to the fight*

*BEEEEEEPPPPPPP*


End file.
